


Sleep Requires Peace

by AntivanCrafts



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bioware robbed me of this pairing and I will take it back with my bare hands, F/F, Femslash, canon typical angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrafts/pseuds/AntivanCrafts
Summary: Morrigan is still struggling to be able to give voice to her love for the warden when they both receive the news from Riordan that the warden's days are numbered.





	Sleep Requires Peace

“Will it hurt?” The warden asked. Her voice was calm, almost thoughtful, but her grip was almost crushingly tight around Morrigan’s hand.

Riodan’s face looked like it was carved from stone. Deep wrinkles gouged by sorrowful hands twisted his mouth. “Does it matter?”

The warden’s mouth worked, turned into a half-smile. “I suppose it doesn’t,” she laughed. It wasn’t musical, never had been. It was too raspy and too loud and too too everything, everything that made Morrigan want to hold her close and take this impossible, infuriating, _beloved_ woman away from this battle and this world.

But she knew the warden would never forgive her.

So she stood beside her love and trembled until Riodan left, until it was just Morrigan and her warden left standing in a room full of promises. “‘Does it matter,’” Morrigan said at last, turning to face the warden. “Of course it matters! Of course it does,” Morrigan repeated, softer. She gripped the warden’s hands in her own with a quiet desperation. “You don’t have to do this. Not if i can save you.”

“Morrigan-“

“I can do this! I can do this.” Morrigan’s voice was uncharacteristically quick, uncharacteristically cracked. “There was a ritual in mother’s book. It will remove the archdemon’s soul and place it into another vessel so that no one has to die. It will work. We just need to-“

“Morrigan.”

Morrigan knew what was coming, she could hear it in her warden’s voice. She stumbled over her own words in her haste to get them out before… “We need a warden to impregnate me. Then, at the moment of its destruction, the archdemon’s soul will be absorbed into the child. It's easy, it’s simple, what could be simpler than-“

The warden placed one hand on Morrigan’s cheek, and smiled. It was the smile that broke Morrigan’s heart, the same way it had all of those weeks ago. “It’s all right,” the warden said. “We knew the journey would end, didn’t we? What’s the difference between today and thirty years from now, if I can die knowing I was loved?”

“ _That isn’t fair._ ” It was almost a gasp, a plea that tore its way out of her throat. She was surprised it didn’t emerge covered in blood. “Why can’t you be selfish for once? _Fight_ , damn you. Fight for your life! Fight for us!” _Fight for me,_ came a whisper, and she shoved it down.

For the first time since she’d started to speak, her warden betrayed her fear. Her eyes widened, her mouth parted to hang around the shape of a word, or three. “I am,” the warden croaked. “The only way I know how. I can’t let you use untested magic like that. How could I, when we don’t know what would happen? What if it hurts you? Kills you?”

“Why are you so willing to throw your life away over a maybe?” Morrigan’s lips curled away from her teeth in a silent snarl of frustration, her hands shaking. “Not just that. You’re throwing away everything. Everything we have, could ever have, just because of some ridiculous notion of- of-"

“Of love,” was her answer, catching Morrigan’s words in her throat. “If I can save you, I will. It’s not about everyone else, it never really was. It's always been about you. About ensuring you have a world to return to. One where you can live, and grow, and maybe find love again,” the warden whispered in a soft hush. She started to open her mouth again, but Morrigan silenced her by crushing the warden to her chest.

“You fool.” Her voice was a viscious, twisted, agonized thing. “You utter fool. How could you think my world will go on without you in it?”

There was no answer for her, and the two women clutched at each other like the sky would open up and catch them if they let go.


End file.
